Viviendo sin ti
by Kari Granger de Potter
Summary: Esta es la continuacion (y ultimo capitulo) de inolvidable Draco y Ginny se vuelven a encontra


Hola!!!!!!! Bueno esta es la continuación de "inolvidable" como siempre es un D/G este ya es el ultimo capitulo siquiera pensaba escribirlo pero me llego una inspiración de quien sabe donde y lo escribí, otra vez es narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco, bueno solo lean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Viviendo sin ti ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Han pasado 5 años, 5 largos años desde la última vez que te vi, ahora tengo 21 años y soy auror. En estos 5 años te he estado buscando a través de mi trabajo, intentando encontrarte, pero no lo he logrado; lo único que se es que al terminar el colegio te convertiste en medimaga. Y aquí estoy ahora como tantas veces desde que te perdí en un bar desahogando mis penas con alcohol. Después de 2 que 3 botellas (mas bien 2X3=6 botellas) vi a lo lejos un pelo rojo muy familiar, claro que no me lo tome en serio pensando que era solo un efecto del alcohol. Pero de pronto te giraste y notaste que te observaba y te me quedaste viendo como recordando algo. Tiempo después te acercaste y me abrazaste, yo me sorprendo y me dices: "Draco cuanto te extrañe" reconozco tu voz y aunque vea doble se que eres tu MI Ginny. Conversamos un rato te sorprendes al saber que soy auror. Quedamos en vernos el sábado a las 10:00pm en un antro muggle de moda. Yo estaba muy feliz pues te había vuelto a ver aunque solo estuviéramos como amigos (por el momento) estoy feliz de verte. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ El sábado ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Por fin es sábado creí que nunca llegaría estoy puntual a la cita llego y todavía no estas te espero. No pasan ni 5 minutos y llegas pero me enojo al ver que llegas con un chavo, tu me lo presentas como Jean Paúl de la Roque (N/A: yo y mis nombres y, si es primo de Mari la de amor real XDDDD a por cierto Draco va a pensar que es su novio por un rato) según tu fue tu primer amigo en Beauxbatons. Bailamos toda la noche (Draco y Ginny) porque al parecer al "francesito vanidoso" no le gusta bailar porque le salen granos en la cara. Lo bueno es que quedamos de ir el próximo viernes a un "Karaoke" que tu fuiste y te encanto, no esta mal en mi opinión, lo malo es que tu "noviecito" va a ir (porque en un Karaoke no me pregunten ¿?, por cierto un Karaoke es ha donde va a cantar la gente porque si) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ El viernes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bueno ya el viernes fuimos al famoso "Karaoke" donde tu muy aventada cantaste la de "tu y yo" de Thalia y tu "noviecito" una canción en francés una canción de una artista francesa llamada Ingrid. Después de que el bajo, tu y el me aventaron al escenario para que cantara (N/A: poechito Drakito ) y se me ocurrió cantar la canción de "viviendo sin ti" que yo había compuesto en mis tiempos de depresión total sin ti. -Y esta canción se llama "viviendo sin ti"- dije al micrófono- y va dedicada- lo pensé un momento- para mi amiga Ginny Weasley que la quiero como mas que una amiga aunque ella ya tenga novio- y empecé a cantar a pesar de tu cara de "what?"  
  
Viviendo sin ti Me dices adiós,  
  
que ya no hay más entre tú y yo,  
  
no sé lo qué hacer,  
  
tanto dolor no me imaginé.  
  
Asómate a mi corazón,  
  
escúchame en esta canción  
  
si aún sientes algo por mi.  
  
Debes de saber  
  
que muero viviendo sin ti.  
  
Soy como un niño  
  
perdido en la avenida.  
  
Dulce recuerdo  
  
que termina viviendo sin ti.  
  
Me siento triste  
  
como una tarde fría,  
  
melancólica,  
  
que lastima  
  
viviendo sin ti.  
  
Te di tanto amor  
  
que ya no sé  
  
ni lo que soy,  
  
no te olvidaré  
  
aunque al final  
  
seas tan cruel.  
  
Asómate a mi corazón,  
  
escúchame en esta canción  
  
si aún sientes algo por mi.  
  
Debes de saber  
  
que muero viviendo sin ti.  
  
Soy como un niño  
  
perdido en la avenida.  
  
Dulce recuerdo  
  
que termina viviendo sin ti.  
  
Me siento triste  
  
como una tarde fría,  
  
melancólica,  
  
que lastima  
  
viviendo sin ti.  
  
Después de la canción te me acercaste (mas bien corriste) y me abrazaste te recostaste en mi hombro (al parecer estabas llorando porque lo sentí húmedo) te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste: te amo y me besaste. Ya que nos separamos y salimos del lugar todos rojos al notar que todos nos habían observado le dijimos a Jean Paúl (que me empezaba a caer bien) que iríamos a cenar y el dijo que estaba bien. Ya en la cena me aclaraste que Jean Paúl no era tu novio solo tu amigo y el te estaba ayudando a conquistarme porque desde que me viste quisiste besarme solo que no pudiste porque pensaste que tenía novia (N/A: si yo hubiera sido Gin me hubiera valido ser una "asalta cunas") Ahora 2 años después de todo esto estoy aquí acostado en mi cama recordando pues mañana pasaras de ser una Weasley a una Malfoy. Te amo Ginny y jamás te dejare. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ya!!!!!!!! Por fin acabe esta canción de "viviendo sin ti" es d UFF un besote a Alexander y bueno ya es la ultima parte del songfic porque ya no se me ocurre nada solo decir que tuvieron 2 hijos: Alexander y Kaitlhen y ya. Un beso dejen REVIEWS bye. 


End file.
